Help Him Help Himself
by mebuckelew
Summary: A quick one shot about how Catherine takes care of Steve, even when he won't take care of himself. First H50 fanfic, please review.


"What the hell's the matter with you huh?"

This ought to be fun Catherine thought to herself as she approached the front door of the McGarrett house. She slowly pushed the door open, bracing herself for what she might find on the other side.

As she peaked her head through the door she saw Danny storming away towards the kitchen with his arms gesturing wildly signaling his irritation. She then turned her attention towards the source of his frustration. Steve was sitting on the couch rolling his eyes at the Jersey style tantrum.

"Hey sailor," Catherine smiled as she fully entered the room and walked towards Steve "I see things are going well here."

Before he could even answer Danny appeared, "He has got to be the most stubborn person on the face of this pineapple infested hell hole! Look at him! Just look at him! Mr. 'I'm fine', Mr. 'I don't need any pain meds' is not only white as a sheet from pain but has bags under his eyes the size of my gym bag because he hasn't slept since I brought him home from the hospital because he is in SO MUCH PAIN!"

"Danny! I said I'm fine! Would you stop with the mother hen routine, I don't need a damn baby sitter." Steve bellowed back, instantly regretting doing so as a sharp pain radiated from his abdomen straight to his head.

"Both of you knock it off." Catherine interjected, trying to defuse the situation.

"Cath, I'm serious I…" Steve started to plead his case but was immediately silenced.

"You," Catherine said as she pointed to Steve, "be quiet and just sit still." This elicited a smug laugh from Danny who was also immediately silenced. "And you," she said pointing at Danny, "in the kitchen."

Danny turned and headed towards the kitchen mumbling the whole way there.

Catherine slowly made her way towards Steve, leaned down and kissed him on the forehead before sitting softly on the edge of the couch next to him.

"How are you really feeling Steve? What was the list Danny read to me while he was waiting for you to wake up so he could bring you home? Three broken ribs? Concussion? Dislocated shoulder, _again_?"

"Cath, it's nothing I haven't dealt with before, I'll be fine with some ibuprofen and some peace and quiet. Besides, you know how much I hate strong meds… I hate the way I feel when I'm on them." He tried his best to be convincing as he struggled to move closer to her. "Now that you're here, Danny can go and we can have a little… alone time."

This prompted a loud burst of laughter from Catherine. "You wish Commander… I wouldn't hold out hope of that happening today." She chuckled to herself as she kissed him lightly on the cheek and getting up. She was certain, in that moment, she knew exactly what a pouty 6 year-old Steve McGarrett looked like.

"I brought you some chicken noodle soup from the little bistro you like around the corner from the office. Would you like me heat it up for you?" She held up the white paper bag hoping to distract him from pouting.

She didn't wait for an answer before turning and heading into the kitchen and a pacing Danny Williams.

"Cath, I…"

"Danny, stop. I get it, believe me I do. He's a stubborn ass and you're worried about him. You have to know by now that pointing out how hurt he is and demanding he take pain pills, which will knock him out, is not going to work on him." Catherine walked over to the counter where the vile of pain pills was sitting, took out two, removed a spoon from the drawer, and began crushing the pills.

"What are you going to do with that? Wait… you're not going to… are you going to slip him a Mickey in his _soup?" _Danny stood and stared at Catherine in complete shock "Why didn't I think of that? Woman, you are a genius!" Danny could barely contain the awe in his voice. He watched as Catherine put on a smile and walked with the tray into the living room.

"Here you go," She said as she situated a tray with the soup on it atop the coffee table in front of him. "Be careful, it's hot."

She waited until he had tried, and failed, several times to reach the soup before offering to hand it to him. With a reluctant Please she handed him the bowl and watched as he drained the bowl.

"Guess I was hungry after all, thanks Cath. That was really…good." He managed through a loud yawn.

She watched as he slowly shook his head and tried to clear his eyes.

"What's the matter Steve?"

"I don't know, I'm feeling a little bit… um… tired." He mumbled as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"Why don't you rest for a minute?" Catherine offered.

"Yeah… I think I'll just… rest my eyes… for a minute…" he replied has he sunk back against the cushions on the couch.

Danny joined Catherine in the living room just in time to watch with her as Steve's body melted into the couch and his head lulled to the side.

"You two are so made for each other, you know that?" Danny chuckled as he turned to Catherine. "He is gonna be pissed to hell when he wakes up and finds out you drugged him."

"Sometimes you have to take care of him when he won't take care of himself."


End file.
